Lilim
"After being banished into Hell, Lilith and Samael spawned a thousand of children and they spread terror for millenia over the Earth, until they were finally banished away" - Edmund explaing the Lilim. Lilim are the 1000 children that Samael and Lilith spawned together after they slept together. They were all killed by Michael and the Archangels after they started to wreak havoc on Humanity, however Samael's son, Varian, resurrected them. Currently they reside into Edom, waiting to have a new chance to have the fun they once had. History Early Life After Lilith was banished into Hell for refusing to please Adam and Samael was cast out from Heaven, Samael and Lilith decided to give pleasure toward themselves and they spawned 1000 children. Even if they chose to weaken them while in the womb, so that they would not be more powerful than their parents, they were still very powerful and dangerous. Lilith and Samael then raised and trained them, so that they could be ready to fight and to corrupt humanity. Among them four of their children showed a higher level of power, making them capable to fight and best even Chief Higher Angels: these four were Ardat, Lilitu, Mazikeen and Irdu. Time on Earth Once Samael and Lilith lead the first Demon Invasion on Earth, they sent the Lilim to corrupt humanity and sire many children: they caused a rule of terrible terror and they sow chaos and destruction among humanity, so much so that the Angels were forced to hunt them down. At the end of the first Demon Invasion, all the Lilim were slaughtered and their body were thrown back into Hell: Lilith cried over a week for this and she swore to take revenge on the Angels for what they did. Resurrection Samael however found a solution and with the aid of his son Varian he brought them back to life, earning the gratitude of Lilith. They were ordered by their parents to stand down and not to come back, fearing that Angels would have killed them if they learned they were brought back to life. Lilim became so mostly spies of Lilith and Samael and they use their sexual abilities and beauty to seduce people and convince them to help them. Characteristics Lilims are often mistaken for Succubi and Incubi, since they share many traits with them: they are beautiful creatures and they have sexual powers that they can use on people, however there are a few ways to distinguish them; Lilim have dark feathered wings, like Samael, and their eyes are shiny grey. Unlike many Demons, Lilim still have some angelic power, since they are biologically the children of Samael, but they are not Nephalems, since they are weaker than their parents and they considered Demons. However they can pass for Angels if they simply show their wings and their eyes, which are both angelic. Lilim's beauty is also angelic and this allows them to pose as very graceful and attractive beings, capable to gain the attention of many Humans and is very hard to say no to their advances: Lilim are also famous for being able to enchant their attaction with phenomena, making even more difficult to resist them. Lilim's ability to attract people is increadible and is very easy to guess that they got it especially from Samael, who is famous as "The Seducer". Lilim are also capable to drink the blood of those they are sleeping with, giving them a great sensation of pleasure. Known Lilim Storm Demon Ardat.jpg|Ardat (First Storm Demon/ Princess of Hell/ Lilim) Lilitu.jpg|Lilitu (Storm Demon) Mazikeen.jpg|Mazikeen (Storm Demon) Irdu.jpg|Irdu (Storm Demon/ Lilim) *Ardat *Lilitu *Mazikeen *Irdu Powers and Abilities Lilims inherited mostly Demon like powers, however they also posses some angelic powers, making them very dangerous. They are very powerful beings capable to fight against even beings as strong as regular Hell Knights, while the most powerful ones are as strong as a Marquis of Hell. * 'Shapeshifting -' Due to their demonic heritage, Lilim are capable to shapeshift and change their appearence, allowing them to reveal their natural weaponary that they can use against their foes. ** 'Natural Weaponary -' Lilim have many natural weaponary that allow them to fight their foes with ease and they can use them whenever they want. *** 'Claws -' Lilim can produce claws that are are coated with a potent poison, capable of killing humans or monsters. *** 'Horns Prostitution -' Lilim have a couple of horns that they can use to charge against their foes and push them away. *** 'Enchanted Jaws - '''Lilim's jaws are greately enchanted, allowing them to have a bite far more lethal than that of a common Vampire or a Werewolf, but weaker than that of an Alpha Monster. Lilim's bite is very dangerous, since they can also poison it to make it even more dangerous than what it already is. * '''Demonic/ Angelic Resistance -' Lilim have some special abilities themselves, since they can walk on sacred ground and drink holy water, however, if they stay in a church to long or they drink too much they will start to experience disease. Lilim are also resistant to common demonic/ angelic weaponary, but they can still be injured by them and left into a weaken state, especially if they are stabbed through the heart. * 'Nigh Invulnerability -' Due to their powerful heritage, Lilim are immune to most Earth weapons and they can take a great amount of damage, surviving many attacks that would kill other Demons. Thier angelic heritage also granted Lilim an advanced resistant and they can resist well enough weapons used by common Angels and even some weapons of Angels of the Second Sphere. * 'Absorbation Kiss -' When a Lilim kiss someone, they can drain them of Chi, the life force that lives inside anyone: Lilim can absorb all the energy they want, but they must learn how to control this power. ** 'Soul Absorbation -' If Lilim are strong enough, they can also absord the soul of their foes, becoming even more powerful, however their bodies are capable to take only a few souls before is too much for them. ** 'Kiss of Death -' Lilim are capable to drain completely the energy of those they kiss, killing them in just a few seconds. ** 'Enslavement by Kiss -' Lilim are capable to enslave anyone they kiss, however they can only do so toward those that are weaker than them, otherwise, they must channel a higher level of power to do so. * 'Mental Manipulation - '''Lilim have a certain control over people's mind and they were trained since a little age to learn how to better use their minds' powers, making them very dangerous. ** '''Sexual Hunger -' Lilim have a tremendous level of control over sex and they can easily force other people to be attracted, making them lust and crave for sexual interaction. Their control over this power is so great that people can literally beg Lilim to just have a bit of pleasure from them. ** 'Desire Induciment -' Lilim are capable to induce people into revealing what they want, however people can try to resist this power, but it would be really difficult to achieve such fact, especially if you are affected by one of the Storm Demons. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Lilim inherited Samael's wings and even if they can spread only two wings, they can still use them to travel between realms like an Angel. If someone cuts their wings of, they will regrow, but it will take a great amount of time before that happen. * 'Holy White Light -' Like Angels, Lilim can create powerful waves of Holy White Light that allow them to easily defeat a great amount of Demons and Darklings. Lilim are also capable to conjure a combined blast that can become powerful enough to destroy an entire palace, however this will leave them into a much weaken state and they could pass out for the trauma. * 'Necromancy -' Lilim have some necromatic power, since they are the children of the Angel of Death: they can summon and talk to ghosts, touch them and they can even raise the dead at their aid, but this will greately weaken them. * 'Toxikinesis -' As the children of Samael and Lilith, Lilim are capable to control the poison around themselves and use it to kill their foes. Lilim are also capable to enchant their natural weaponary with their poison, becoming capable to kill even more powerful foes that they could not normally best. ** 'Poison Emission -' When Lilim are angry, they start to spread poison all over around themselves, killing anything weaker than a common Angel, especially if there are more than one of them around. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Common Species -' Common Species cannot kill any Lilim, however they are still capable to harm them. * 'Empowered Humans -' Humans that received Demon/ Angel blood can harm Lilim and they are immune to their lust powers, however they cannot defeat any Lilim, unless they do not drink a greater amount of Demon/ Angel blood. Items * 'Angelic/ Demonic/ Magical Weaponary -' Weapons that are used by common Angels and Demons cannot kill Lilim, but they will be weaken by them. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Higher Angels -' Angels as powerful as those of the Second Sphere can kill any Lilim, except for Ardat when she became a Princess of Hell, taking Asmodeus' place. * 'Greater Demons -' Greater Demons can overpower and best any Lilim, but not without any difficulties. * 'Primordial Species - '''Beings like Archangels, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Necro Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Elemetal Emperors, Chronologistes and Monarches are capable to defeat any Lilim. * '''Half Breeds -' Any Half Breed is powerful enough to kill any Lilim, except for Ardat, who can only be bested by half breeds sired by powerful beings after becoming a Princess of Hell. * 'Shades -' Any Shade can kill any Lilim. Items * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons used by Primordial Beings can kill any Lilim. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Lilim Category:Demons